


Pull the Trigger

by Myaasan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myaasan/pseuds/Myaasan
Summary: "Where do you think we'll go after this?""Hell, probably."
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Pull the Trigger

Tsukishima shivers at the feel of cold metal being pressed against his temple, but he does not let it show on his face. The raven-haired boy in front of him presses the revolver harder onto his head. His face does not show any emotion but apathy.

“Tsukishima.” says the raven. “Where do you think we'll go, after we're done with all this?”

Tsukishima bites back a chuckle, then raises the hand holding his own pistol to Kageyama's chest. He puts a finger on the trigger.

“I don't know, probably hell.”

Kageyama laughs audibly at that. He was probably right. They'll be lucky if they do actually get thrown into hell, but that was unlikely. He doesn't think hell will be enough to bear their sins.

“We'll be lucky if we get in, that's for sure.” This time, Tsukishima is the one who laughs.

The blonde uses his other hand to hold Kageyama's trembling hand at his temple. He leans into the cold metal of his boyfriend's revolver, and closes his eyes. “Say, Kageyama. Do you have any regrets?”

“Of course I do.” Kageyama answers softly, a hint of sorrow hidden in his voice. “For starters, I regret not telling my mom I loved her before my sister pushed her off the ledge, or not telling Hinata I never meant anything I said before he swallowed those pills, oh, and—”

Tsukishima leans in and cuts him off with a kiss. He puts down his pistol for a second and uses his hands to cup the raven's face. “No, Kageyama.”

“Do you regret us?”

The words make Kageyama's eyes widen for a second, and then they fill with unshed tears. His lips curl up into a small smile, and he closes his eyes as he leans into Tsukishima's touch.

“No, not one bit.” He answers, his voice lowering to a whisper. “If I could travel back in time, I would choose to do it all over again, with you. I- I want to be with you.”

The tears that were left unshed finally fall, and he drops his revolver to the ground. Kageyama clenches Tsukishima's shirt in his fists, and sobs.

“You found me when I was at my lowest. You promised to make me happy when you took me out of that home, Kei. I want you to fulfill that promise for just a bit longer. Let me be selfish, just this once.”

“Tobio,” Tsukishima can hear the tremor in his own voice. It takes all of his willpower to keep his own tears at bay. “You know we can't do that. They'll find us if we don't disappear. We can't keep running forever.”

Kageyama knows that all too well. He knows, because he's the one they're looking for. He knows, because he is the reason they've been running without end all this time.

He knows, because it's his fault.

“I will find you, Tobio.” The sentence that comes out of Tsukishima's mouth shocks the raven-head. “I will always find you, wherever you are, wherever we go. And when I find you, you will complete me just like you did all this time.”

The blonde picks up his pistol and puts it to Kageyama's temple. “Tobio, pick up your gun. Shoot me, please. I don't want to be the one to shoot you.”

Kageyama looks at Tsukishima straight in the eyes in surprise. “Why? Wait, no. I-”

“Tobio, please.”

With trembling fingers, he picks up his own revolver from the ground and presses it into the blonde's chest. He sobs harder as he puts a finger on the trigger, and Tsukishima smiles.

He smiles, because this is the last memory he'll ever have of living. He engrains every bit of Kageyama's features into his brain. The way his pale skin is covered in a mess of sweat and tears, the way his shoulders shake as he sobs, all the whilst clutching his revolver until his knuckles turn white.

“Pull the trigger, Tobio.”

Kageyama casts one last look at his boyfriend who was now closing his eyes, bracing for the impact. His sobs dissolves into hiccups, and then silent tears. He counts down from three in his head, his hands trembling no less than they were before.

Three.

Two.

One.

“I love you, Tobio.”

He pulls the trigger.

Kageyama watches as the blonde's lifeless body falls limp, down to the ground. He freezes, and as it sinks in, he finds himself dropping to the floor as well.

Tsukishima Kei is dead. Kageyama Tobio shot him.

Silent tears roll down his cheeks once again, he doesn't have the willpower to sob any more than he already has. He is snapped out of his trance by the feeling of cool metal against his forehead.

He doesn't count down before pulling the trigger.


End file.
